starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Caza estelar TIE/LN
Caza estelar TIE/ln, tambien conocido cono caza de linea TIE, Caza TIE o TIE Fighter, es el caza principal del Imperio Galáctico, con prescencia en toda la galaxia y el caza mas construido de la historia galáctica. Caracteristicas El TIE/ln, descendiente del Caza estelar T.I.E. y Caza estelar Ala-V clase Nimbus-Alpha-3, ambos desarrollados para República Galáctica, eran por fabricados por Sistemas de Flotas Sienar. Además del T.I.E. y del ala-V, también fue desciende del caza estelar TIE, el primer modelo TIE que se construyo para el Imperio Galáctico. eyectándose de un Serie TIE modificado durante una misión para la Alianza para Restaurar la Republica.]] El motor del TIE/ln era uno de los sistemas de propulsión lo más exacto manufacturados en toda la galaxia, sin piezas móviles, era de bajo mantenimiento. A diferencia de los TIE anteriores, el TIE/ln poseía generadores independientes para el motor y las armas. La carencia de escudos de energía para el combate, hiperimpulsor, y sistema de soporte vital, junto con el diseño avanzado del motor, redujo la masa del caza y resulto en una maniobrabilidad excepcional. El armamento primario era un par de cañones láser de gran alcance. Estos cañones eran relativamente de gran poder, y un golpe bien colocado en un caza o un transporte medio podría causar gran daño o destruirlo. No llevó los lanzadores de misiles, pero tales armas se podrían agregar en caso de necesidad. Debido a la carencia sistema de soporte vital, cada uno de los pilotos de TIE tenía un traje de vuelo sellado superior a los de sus contrapartes Rebeldes . La ausencia de un hiperimpulsor los hacían totalmente dependientes de ser lanzados por un portanaves cuando era desplegado en los sistemas enemigos. Al TIE/ln también le faltó el tren de aterrizaje, otra medida para reducir su masa total. Mientras que las naves eran estructuralmente capaces de "sentarse" en sus alas, no fueron diseñadas para aterrizar o para desembarcar a sus pilotos sin ayuda especial. de la Alianza para Restaurar la Republica la mira de un TIE/ln.]] Los TIE fueron diseñados para atacar en números grandes, abrumando al enemigo. Los imperiales utilizaron tantos que terminaron siendo consideradas los símbolos del Imperio y de su fuerza. Eran también muy baratos producir, reflejando la filosofía imperial de la cantidad sobre calidad. El contrario a la creencia popular, las naves no tenían asiento eyector, pero la naturaleza de la guerra del espacio resultaba a menudo que los pilotos los montaban abajo del asiento de sus cazas para tener un escape rápido prefiriendo arriesgarse a una muerte lenta por pérdida de calor, hambre y oxígeno el en el vacío del espacio. Las opciones del diseño de TIE/ln se podrían explicar por la discutible filosofía militar imperial, que vio a sus cazas y a sus pilotos como un activo prescindidles. Aunque los pilotos imperiales eran considerados una unidad de élite, también se consideraban artículo descartable, de acuerdo con su entrenamiento ideológico. Como los stormtroopers, pilotos de TIE tenían su propia identificación alfanumérica, por ejemplo DS-61-2 (las primeras dos letras indican la asignación, los dos o tres dígitos siguientes indicaron el número de escuadrón, y el ultimo número pasado indica la graduación del piloto en la misma). Este procedimiento los redujo a ser no más que operadores anónimos y estandardizados de la máquina imperial de guerra. Esta actitud fue reflejada más a fondo por la carencia de cualquier conexión sentimental de los pilotos con sus naves, a diferencia de los pilotos rebeldes que crecieron a menudo asociados caza. Por lo que para ellos, cada caza, reacondicionado o recién fabricado, era idéntico. La vista lateral de los paneles de un radiador de los TIE/ln curiosamente se asemeja al emblema del Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, pero no está claro si la semejanza era intencional. Debido a su forma característica, el TIE/ln fue apodado como "los ojos" por los pilotos enemigos. Historia El basico Caza estelar TIE/ln a inspirado un gran numero de cazas estelares imperiales manufacturados por Sistemas de Flotas Sienar, que colectivamente se lo ha conocido como la serie TIE. El caza estelar TIE/ln a sido uno de ellos, remplazando al modelo original como el caza estándar de la flota. Mientras que el TIE original tenían una paridad en el funcionamiento con el mas pesado Ala-X , los más nuevos TIE/ln se jactaron los motores mejorados y armas de gran alcance, sobrepasando a los contemporáneos caza rebeldes. Los TIE serían utilizados en números masivos durante de la Guerra Civil Galáctica y vistos por muchos como símbolo del Imperio. Algunos TIE cayeron en las manos de la rebelión, que los utilizaría a veces para infiltrarse en las defensas imperiales. Se había sido pensado que el TIE/ln sería sustituido por el Interceptor TIE/In, y los interceptores comenzaron de hecho a ver mayor uso alrededor de la época de la Batalla de Endor, pero la fragmentación del gobierno imperial imposibilitó esto. Mientras que el Imperio Galáctico se retiraba, más y más fábricas se encontraron detrás de las líneas de la Nueva República cesaron la producción. La Nueva República hizo el uso limitado de TIE capturados, equipándolos de escudos y asignándolos a los sectores donde no eran considerados un símbolo del Imperio. Su uso más notable del nuevo servicio de la república sería en la Batalla de Adumar. Para el momento en que el tratado de la paz fuera firmado, el Imperio (ahora conocido como Remanente Imperial) comenzó a utilizar los cazas fabricados por otras fábricas tales como el Caza estelar clase Preybird) debido a la falta de fábricas para construir nuevos cazas TIE. Detrás de las escenas Originalmente iban a tener un color azul en el casco, éste fue abandonado cuando la pantalla azul hizo los cazas transparentes. Los cazas originales de TIE/ln vistos en Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza eran relativamente de color blanco; los TIE de Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca y Star Wars Episodio VI: El Regreso del Jedi era más gris con una tonalidad gradual azulada agregada durante la post producción. El sonido para los Cazas TIE fue creado combinando el grito de un elefante con el ruido de conducir de coche en el pavimento mojado. Rob Coleman consideraba originalmente el poner de TIE en el final de Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith, pero Lucas decidido mostrar los caza estelares Ala-V en su lugar, precisando que el imperio tendría veinte años para construir lazos. Aunque en el material del universo expandido también una carta de la velocidad usada por el equipo de la película El regreso del Jedi, que muestra que la velocidad final del TIE/ln y el Ala-X, en Una nueva esperanza, muestran a los Ala-X alcanzándolo solo con el acelerador a pleno. Apariciones *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Ewoks'' **"Battle for the Sunstar" *''The Farlander Papers'' *''Routine'' *''Prey'' *''First Impressions'' *''Star Wars Empire: Betrayal'' *''Star Wars Empire: Darklighter'' *''Star Wars Empire: Princess... Warrior'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Star Wars Empire: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice *''Interlude at Darkknell'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' *Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza (novela) *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' *''Rookies: No Turning Back'' *''Han Solo's Rescue Mission'' *''X-wing Marks The Spot'' *''Trooper'' *''Star Wars Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *''Star Wars Empire 7: Sacrifice'' *''Star Wars Empire: To the Last Man'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''The Serpent Masters'' *''Traitor's Gambit'' *''The Night Beast'' *''Iceworld'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Doom Mission'' *''Race for Survival'' *''Droid Trouble'' *''A Bitter Winter'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Vader's Quest'' *''Imperial Spy'' *''Death Star Pirates'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Star Wars Empire 23: The Bravery of Being Out of Range'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Empire: Idiot's Array'' *''Star Wars Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Empire 28: Wreckage'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Star Wars Empire 31: The Price of Power'' *''Star Wars Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars Empire 35: A Model Officer'' *''Boba Fett: Overkill'' * *''Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Swarm'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Spore'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Doomsday Ship'' *''To Fight Another Day'' * Combat Moon}} *''Walking the Path That's Given'' *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''Princess Leia, Imperial Servant'' *''Bring Me the Children'' *''As Long As We Live...'' *''The Frozen World of Ota'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: Jump to Lightspeed'' *''Showdown'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' *''Entrenched'' *''Moment of Doubt'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: X-wing vs. TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Shadows of the Empire'' novela *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Regreso del Jedi'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''Gathering Shadows'' *''Lucky'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''X-wing'' series *''Thrawn Trilogy'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Empire's End'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Spectre of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''Betrayal'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Revelation'' }} Apariciones no canonicas *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''The Flight of the Falcon'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''Into the Great Unknown'' *''A Day in the Life'' Fuentes * * * *''Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Sourcebook, Second Edition'' *''Imperial Sourcebook, Second Edition'' *''Star Wars Adventure Journal 10'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''TIE Fighter: A Pocket Manual'' *''Star Wars Screen Entertainment'' *''Star Wars Chronicles'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Starship Battles'' *''The Making of Star Wars Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' * Notas y Referencias TIE/ln TIE/ln bg:Tie Fighter de:TIE Jäger en:TIE/ln starfighter fr:TIE Fighter ja:TIEファイター hu:TIE/In starfighter nl:TIE/ln Space Superiority Starfighter pl:TIE/ln